Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 164
Synopsis Notes For dramatic effect, some actions/turns of the Duel are accelerated in this episode, such as a monster apparently attacking twice in one turn (while the attack target jumps out of the way for the 'second attack'). Dartz's Sorcery and Visions * Yami Yugi is still frustrated with himself even after his meeting with Yugi. * Just then, Rafael reaches a nearby ledge and takes off his sunglasses to have a better look: Yami Yugi is there. * Dartz enters the corporate building room from inside of a full-body mirror. Curiously enough, he switches from his usual tunic-like dress to business attire as soon as he steps through it. He calmly sits down on his chair and boots the LCD screen. The scenery Rafael is currently seeing is displayed over it. He smiles. :Dartz: "So. You are in there, then?" :Rafael: "This time, I shall capture the Nameless Pharaoh's soul!" * He begins to slide down towards the valley but a ghostly fog rises up and coils around his right leg, stopping him. :Rafael: "W-what the hell is this!?" :Dartz: "Stop it, Rafael. That is the nest of the Grim Reaper. It is not a place for someone like you to set their feet into. Throw the fragment of Orichalcos into that ground." :Rafael: "Yes, my lord! Hah!" * Rafael throws the fragment and it mysteriously vanishes. Dartz closes his eyes and begins chanting one of his spells in Ancient Greek. A purplish aura surrounds him and the Orichalcos fragment seems to energize. ** Soon enough, the ground shakes and some kind of thunderbolts begin falling down. Yami Yugi stands up, startled. A crevice opens in the ground and a tall Monster emerges. It rather looks like some kind of warrior. :Yami Yugi: "W-what the hell is that thing!?" :Rafael: "That's Dartz's...!" :Dartz: "Orichalcos Soldier, bring down the Nameless Pharaoh!" ** Some spirits circle around Yami Yugi, who begins seeing a strange vision displaying thousands of these same Monsters. The Orichalcos Soldier looms over Yami Yugi. :Dartz: "Heh, heh... Orichalcos." * Dartz magically Engages a "Seal of Orichalcos", trapping Yami Yugi and the Soldier. The Soldier deploys something akin to a Duel Disk and Activates one slot, summoning a Duel Monster. :Dartz: "Oreichalcos Gigas, bury the Nameless Pharaoh!" * A Duel between Yami Yugi and the Soldier begins (see "Featured Duel"). The Battle of the Wilderness of Stone * Yami Yugi is driven into a tight spot by the Orichalcos Soldier and the "Orichalcos Gigas". He also sees visions involving Ironheart, Chris and their pet Skye (which has assumed the form of the "Silver Fang" Duel Monster) along with multiple Duel Monsters against an army of Orichalcos Soldiers. Timaeus joins the fray and, with just one blast, he annihilates the whole army. He then faces Dartz (Yami Yugi doesn't know who or what he is yet) and a gigantic dragon. ** Dartz uses a spell to destroy the army of Duel Monsters and then summons a sword on his right hand, which he drives into Timaeus' left eye, explaining why his ice statue had a sword there and how he got that scar. *** Timaeus and Dartz's Monster shoot at each other and cause an explosion. It is assumed that the battle ended in a stalemate. Ironheart and Chris' Sacrifice * Ironheart takes out from his tunic the "The Eye of Timaeus" Card, which shines. He asks of him to lend his power once again and runs down into the plain. Some Duel Monster-like spirits appear, but Ironheart takes out some Cards and magically Summons the Monsters inside of them, surprising Rafael. ** Dartz, looking annoyed, for once, summons thunderbolts which rain down on the plain. *** Ironheart is struck down and Chris, riding atop Skye, rushes to his side. He commands her to give Yami Yugi the Card before he vanishes. Chris and Skye (the latter having now transformed into her "Silver Fang" form) attempt to reach Yami Yugi, but Dartz also strikes then down too. Sky vanishes, prompting Chris to get to Yami Yugi by herself immediately while also avoiding Dartz's thunderbolts. She manages to reach the edge of the "Seal" and pass her hand through the barrier, thus giving Yami Yugi the Card. She announces that Yami Yugi is their last hope. Chris is then struck down by Dartz and subsequently disappears as well. Timaeus returns * Yami Yugi thinks that this battle is not his: it involves all of his friends as well. He requests Timaeus to lend him his power. ** By combining him with "Dark Magician Girl", he manages to annihilate both the Soldier and "Gigas". *** Rafael is greatly surprised that Yami Yugi was able to play "The Eye of Timaeus" again despite what Yami Yugi did in their previous Duel, but decides that the time for a new Duel isn't ripe yet, so he simply leaves. Aftermath * Tristan and Joey, who were following the railway tracks and carrying Rex Raptor's body, see the explosion caused by Timaeus and head in that direction. ** Yami Yugi and Téa lay some flowers in front of a commemorative plaque telling about the Battle of the Stone Wilderness (The scene where the flowers are being laid on the plaque are removed in the dub as well as the scene where Téa is shown praying). Yami Yugi announces that he won't forget their noble deeds, so he and Téa set off to try to reunite with Tristan and Joey. Featured Duel: Orichalcos Soldier vs. Yami Yugi Turn 1: Orichalcos Soldier Orichalcos Soldier draws. He then activates "The Seal of Orichalcos". From now on, all of Orichalcos Soldier's monsters will receive a 500 ATK boost. The soldier then Normal Summons "Orichalcos Gigas" (400 → 900/1500) in Attack Position. For dramatic effect, "Orichalcos Gigas" is shown attacking Yami directly, but the lost spirits of Atlantis circle around Yami to protect him. Turn 2: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" and "Berfomet" together and Fusion Summon "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" (2100/1800) in Attack Position. "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" attacks & destroys "Orichalcos Gigas" (Orichalcos Soldier 4000 → 2800). The Orichalcos Soldier activates the effect of "Orichalcos Gigas" to skip his next Draw Phase and Special Summon "Orichalcos Gigas" from his Graveyard in Attack Position with 500 more ATK than previously ("Orichalcos Gigas": 900 → 1400/1500). Turn 3: Orichalcos Soldier Due to the effect of "Orichalcos Gigas", the Orichalcos Soldier must skip his Draw Phase. "Orichalcos Gigas" attacks "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast". "Chimera" destroys "Orichalcos Gigas" (Orichalcos Soldier 2800 → 2100). The Orichalcos Soldier activates the effect of "Orichalcos Gigas" to Special Summon the latter from his Graveyard in Attack Position with 500 more ATK than previously ("Orichalcos Gigas": 1400 → 1900/1500) by skipping his next Draw Phase. Turn 4: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then activates "Fissure" to destroy "Orichalcos Gigas". The Orichalcos Soldier activates the effect of "Orichalcos Gigas" to Special Summon the latter from his Graveyard in Attack Position with 500 more ATK than previously by skipping his next Draw Phase ("Orichalcos Gigas": 1900 → 2400/1500). Turn 5: Orichalcos Soldier Due to the effect of "Orichalcos Gigas", Orichalcos Soldier must skip his Draw Phase. "Orichalcos Gigas" attacks & destroys Yami Yugi's "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" (Yami Yugi 4000 → 3700). Since "Chimera" was destroyed, its effect activates, allowing Yami Yugi to Special Summon "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" (1500/1200) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Turn 6: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then Sets a Card. Turn 7: Orichalcos Soldier Orichalcos Soldier draws. "Orichalcos Gigas" attacks Yami Yugi's "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts", but Yami Yugi activates his face-down "Mirror Force" to destroy "Orichalcos Gigas". Orichalcos Soldier activates the effect of "Orichalcos Gigas" to Special Summon the latter from his Graveyard in Attack Position with 500 more ATK than previously by skipping his next Draw Phase ("Orichalcos Gigas": 2400 → 2900/1500). Turn 8: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then passes his turn. Turn 9: Orichalcos Soldier Due to the effect of "Orichalcos Gigas", Orichalcos Soldier must skip his Draw Phase. "Orichalcos Gigas" attacks & destroys Yami Yugi's "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" (Yami Yugi 3700 → 2300). Turn 10: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then Normal Summons "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" (1400/1200) in Attack Position. Turn 11: Orichalcos Soldier Orichalcos Soldier draws. "Orichalcos Gigas" attacks Yami Yugi's "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian". Due to the effect of "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian", it is not destroyed (Yami Yugi 2300 → 800). Turn 12: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then passes his turn. Turn 13: Orichalcos Soldier Orichalcos Soldier draws. "Orichalcos Gigas" attacks Yami Yugi's "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian". Due to the effect of "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian", it is not destroyed. Yami Yugi then discards "Kuriboh" from his hand to negate the Battle Damage he would receive. Turn 14: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. Chris, at this point, hands Yami Yugi "The Eye of Timaeus" before Dartz strikes her down. Yami Yugi then Tributes "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" in order to Tribute Summon "Dark Magician Girl" (2000/1700) in Attack Position. He then activates "The Eye of Timaeus" to fuse the latter with "Dark Magician Girl" and Special Summon "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight" (2600/1700) in Attack Position. Yami Yugi then activates "Excalibur", equipping it to "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight" and doubling its ATK ("Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight": 2600 → 5200/1700). "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight" attacks and destroys "Orichalcos Gigas" (Orichalcos Soldier 2100 → 0). Differences in Adaptations * The scene of Dartz throwing a sword at Timaeus's eye is removed from the dub. A scene that follows a few moments later of a downed Timaeus launching another attack has the sword removed from his eye. * The scene in which Ironheart is struck by Dartz's lightning attack is both obscured and shortened in the dub. * The flowers left on the plaque are removed in the dub, and it's instead referenced as a carving of them having been sealed away long ago. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes